


Patiently Impatient

by RachelleOfAllTrades



Series: Kyrrha Lavellan [8]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelleOfAllTrades/pseuds/RachelleOfAllTrades
Summary: Kyrrha waits patiently for Krem to return from a mission.
Relationships: Cremisius "Krem" Aclassi/Female Inquisitor, Cremisius "Krem" Aclassi/Female Lavellan, Cremisius "Krem" Aclassi/Original Character(s)
Series: Kyrrha Lavellan [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1499726
Kudos: 9





	Patiently Impatient

Kyrrha was trying her best not to be too obvious but all too sure she was failing at it entirely. The Chargers were due back at any moment and she had barely left sight of the gates. It wasn’t often that she was stuck waiting behind while Krem travelled, it was usually the other way around and she wondered how he managed to be apart from her like this.

Sitting on the large staircase, she noticed through the gate’s grid that someone was approaching. Quickly jumping up from her spot, she walked closer as the gates moved at a heart retching pace. She looked for him feverishly and when she finally found him, his eyes were already on her. Her heart raced and her body filled with warmth as he smiled at her, the kind of smile he only let her see. 

When the gates finally rose enough for her to sneak under, she ran forward. He met her in the middle, his arms outstretched and waiting for her. Jumping up, he caught her and they squeezed one another in a tight embrace.

“Creators, I’ve missed you so much,” she gushed before beginning to pepper him with kisses anywhere she could reach.

“I’ve missed you too, you silly little elf,” Krem replied with laughter in his voice.

When he set her down, their hands intertwined and they began to head back into the keep. Krem filled her in on everything that happened and what they found in the ruins of Haven. When they reached the tavern, they took up their usual spot in the back. 

Kyrrha curled up onto Krem’s lap as the team began sharing stories of their travels. Refusing to be apart from him after such a short while apart, she’d squeeze him tightly every so often. Happy that he was back in her arms and out of harms way.

“How do you deal with me being gone so much?” she suddenly asked him as the night quieted down.

“Well,” he began, taking a quick drink of his ale. “The ale helps.”

Kyrrha giggled “No seriously. You were only gone for a couple of weeks and I thought I was going to die without you here. I’m gone for months at a time sometimes.”

“I remember moments like this, sitting here with you in the tavern, the endless flower crowns you bestow upon me, our picnics in the gardens. It’s not much, but it does help,” he confessed to her before kissing her on the cheek.

Cupping his face, she pressed her lips on his. Softly at first but then pushing deeper into him and he pulled her in in response.

“You are much stronger than I then,” Kyrrha whispered as they parted.

“Don’t you worry,” Krem said, brushing her hair from her face. “I’ll always come back to you and I’ll always be here waiting. Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
